Drunken dreams lead to happy endings sometimes
by Piratequeen0
Summary: Brook is afraid she will take his job and his friends Usopp meets the girl of his dreams and nothing here is as it seems BrookxOC UsoppxOC i dont own one piece
1. New crewmate

**Alright so I know Usopp doesn't have many fans even with Sogekings help and I also know that not many people like OC's but in this case I've got a few of them this is actually sort of a double OC thing so sit back and enjoy how this all starts because the OC doesn't come until later actually I lied I decided that I'm going to add an OC in this and sort of make it a double after all bear with me please this is now also being for Brooke who doesn't get much fandom either :D I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE unfortunately if I did…well let's not go there yet**

The crew was yet again celebrating the gain of a new crew mate, well most of the crew Brooke wasn't very happy part of his job was being taken away with this new girl joining and although she was very attractive he was not happy. Brooke looked over at this new girl, Her name was Annie, She had long hair that was as black as the midnight sky and reached her lower back, her skin was a rather pale color but complimented her bright green eyes that almost resembled a hawks it was a bit scary if you stared into them for too long. Annie had sort of an hour glass figure and was tall almost same height as Zoro she wore a red tube top that showed a bit of her stomach and tight black pants she also wore black strap up high heels that matched the outfit and complimented her nicely and made her match the swordsman's height she was to become the crew's new singer and work with Brooke but she was also to work with Zoro she was apparently one of the best swordsmen in the world (fun fact: even if you are a woman that fights with swords you are still considered a swordsman not a swordswoman)

Annie had the voice of an angel according to the rest of the crew but in Brooke's eyes (yo ho, ho ,ho skeleton joke) she sounded more like a dyeing walrus but that might just be because she was taking part of his job as the crew's musician singing was his thing! Not hers!

"Brooke I'm proud of you" Nami said smiling at him as he snapped out of his jealous glares toward the new crew mate  
>"What?"<br>"You haven't popped the question on our new crew mate, you usually say it to every girl you see!"  
>"Well she isn't pretty enough" Nami gave Brooke a point blank sort of stare<br>"Brooke you'd say it to an ugly girl clearly something else is up"  
>"She doesn't deserve the question! She's stealing my job" Nami understood now and smirked a rather evil smirk<br>"Brooke you're jealous of Annie!"  
>"I am not!" Brooke said<br>"It's that or you're in love with her"  
>"Nami you know it's bad when this is coming from me but get your head out of the gutter" Brooke said shaking his head a little as he walked away Annie walked over to him instead<br>"Hey Brooke you ok?"  
>"Peachy" Brooke lied going to get more Grog Annie looked slightly confused before following him<br>"Well I was hoping while the others are distracted you could help me learn the lyrics to Binks no sake I know it's your favorite song so I think we'll be doing it a lot and I'd like to know what to sing or even what to play" Annie said Brooke turned to her  
>"You play too?"<br>"Guitar and Piano" Annie said what was she? A modern, female, living version of him? Brooke sort of realized how young she was she looked only to be about Robin's age possibly a little older he would have rolled his eyes if he had any (skeleton joke! Yes I'm going to do this all the time it has to be done in a Brooke thing)  
>"Are you like some strange copycat of me or something?" Brooke asked her Annie looked confused yet again<br>"I beg your pardon?"  
>"You fight with swords, you play a stringed instrument plus Piano and you sing that's me in a nutshell!" Annie smirked once she realized what it was that had been bugging him all night and Brooke pretty much regretted speaking to her at all<br>"Brooke you wouldn't happen to be jealous of me would you?" Brooke laughed at her comment  
>"Why would I ever be jealous of you and what the hell would give you that idea?"<br>"From what I've heard you're being very out of character, you haven't popped your oh so famous question, and you haven't played a single song nor made a single skeleton joke sense I boarded this ship" Annie said Brooke opened his mouth to protest but when he realized she was right he closed it again he absolutely hated her being right! With this he stormed away from the woman who smirked a little leaning on the rail a bit she knew she was going to have some fun with this.  
>Later that night the straw hats had all gone to bed just a little tipsy with possibly having drunken a bit too much alcohol<br>**drunken dream 1: Brooke**

"_It's alive!" Brooke awoke in a science lab strapped to a table in a science lab a man stood before him  
>"My creation is alive!" the man shouted excitedly as lightning flashed above them and thunder crashed Brooke sort of realized to his horror he was supposed to be Frankenstein's monster he could hear the mob outside starting to form as he was taken off the science table and just like reaction he knew to run out the back door the crowd chased him when he looked back he noticed it was his friends chasing him which just terrified the poor skeleton further as he picked up his speed running from the crowd of his angry nakama but as he ran they became closer and closer to him suddenly the skeleton tripped<br>_

Brooke shot awake in a panic and looked around he was back in his room he ran a finger though his hair breathing heavily he then stood up and went to go for a walk he needed one after a dream, like that he actually found himself in front of Annie's door and frowned a bit he opened it and saw her crying in her sleep she was having a nightmare too?

**Drunken dream 2: Annie**

_Annie fought against her worst enemy she hadn't seen him in so long and did not enjoy seeing him so soon he was a mad man bright red short hair and the creepiest smile you could imagine his eyes were green and looked like some scary nutty dolls but the two of them fought Annie had to win this the lives of her crew mates depended on her winning this battle she avoided his constantly flying blades as she did her best but it was no use she continuously was hit and stabbed by the blades getting cut and some cases when he didn't use the knives her bones being broken Annie hit the ground hard her swords slid to the other side of the clearing near her Nakama that were watching helplessly  
>"You lose Annie"<em>

Annie screamed as she felt a hand on her shoulder and swatted it away sitting up only to see Brooke she realized she was in a cold sweat and she was crying she wiped her eyes quickly shuddering a bit  
>"Are you alright?" Brooke asked her Annie shook her head<br>"I just had the worst nightmare you could ever imagine"  
>"Try me I just had one too" he said sitting there<br>"I'd rather not talk about it what was yours?"  
>"I was Frankenstein and everyone was trying to kill me" Brooke said sighing Annie sighed<br>"You win" she lied to him trying to make it seem like her dream wasn't as bad but Brooke clearly didn't buy that at all  
>"Why are you here anyway?"<br>"I woke up heard you crying and figured I'd be a gentleman and wake you up" Brooke said Annie sighed and nodded a little bit

**Drunken dream 3: Sanji**

**WARNING: this is gutter minded and you're probably going to get mind raped I am not responsible for nightmares you might have due to my interesting mind for comedy**

_Sanji had just been married and was headed to a hotel with his new partner they hurried into the hotel and checked into the honey moon suite it was full of hearts and romantic music pretty much Sanji's dream in a nut shell he laid on the bed which was soft and feathery and removed the veil from his new partners face to reveal Ivankov the two began to kiss and it soon turned into what any just married couples first honey moon night would be  
><em>

"Oh god no!" Sanji shouted in his sleep shooting up and hitting the floor as he fell out of his hammock an empty bottle of Sake fell next to him he picked it up and looked at it  
>"At this rate I think I need alcohol to get rid of the memory of that dream" Sanji said shaking his head a little he was disturbed beyond belief and now hated parties like this<br>**Drunken dream 4: Zoro**

**(Warning this one is a spoiler to a later story :D you'll find out later)**

_Zoro was still only a kid and ran through the streets of a town with Kuina right behind him this had been one of the most horrifying moments in his life  
>"ZORO!" came the screaming of a young girl the voice he knew all too well as his younger sister's voice, Kaaya the image in his mind's eye of someone hurting her and what was worse knowing who some nut job adult that he had beaten in a tournament earlier<br>"We only left for ten minutes to find a den den mushi to call sensei with and tell him that we won the tournament and this happens" Kuina said it was obvious she was just as terrified as he was Zoro saw the tavern and stopped seeing it was on fire!  
>"KAAYA!" (Pronounced Kay-uh)Zoro shouted as he hurried for the door he kicked the door of the tavern in and hurried inside Kuina right behind him the hole place was ablaze it looked as if everyone else had made it out though he hurried to the top floor only to kick in the door to their room and see his sister in a corner blood splattered the wall and floor her blood he hurried over to the little girl known as his sister and picked her up she was limp and cold despite the heat in the room<br>"Kaaya wake up! We have to leave…Kaaya!" Zoro shouted still the girl didn't move an inch Kuina pulled Zoro out of the way causing him to drop Kaaya as a banister came down between the brother and his sister  
>"Zoro there's nothing we can do she's gone!" Kuina said Zoro looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes and had to face the facts his sister was gone the scene changed to a few years later and now Kuina lay dead before him (I know I'm being horrible to Zoro) he sat there and sobbed Kuina suddenly sat up Kaaya beside her blood trickling down his sister's body<br>"Why weren't you there to protect us Zoro?" Kuina asked  
>"Oni-Chan it is you're job to protect me why didn't you"<br>_

Zoro shot awake only to see Sanji reaching for the bottle of Sake next to his bed  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"I just had a horrible dream and I need it"  
>"I do I just saw a really bad memory"<br>"Yeah well I had sex with Ivankov" Sanji said the two enemies stared at each other before Zoro handed Sanji the bottle  
>"You win"<p> 


	2. more drunken dreams

**Drunken dreams chapter two**

**Dream 5: Chopper**

**(this one is kind of funny but it's horrible at the same time my friend came up with this one so don't judge me on this one if you're going to judge me, judge me on Zoro's!)**

_Chopper flew through the sky leading a Christmas sleigh through a blizzard. Why the hell was his nose glowing? Chopper looked behind him to see Dr. Hiriluk driving the Sleigh and smiled happily it was the man who had raised him! The doctor who had changed his life forever…..dressed as Santa clause…..well this was interesting  
>"Chopper Look out!" Hiriluk shouted as cannons were fired at the sleight Chopper looked down to see many cannons aimed at them and sped up quickly trying to avoid the cannons when suddenly he felt the back of the sleigh was hit he looked just in time to see the presents and Hiriluk fall<br>_

"Hiriluk!" Chopper shouted sitting up he looked around just to see Sanji and Zoro staring at him and Sanji had Sake in his hand  
>"Am I still dreaming?"<br>"No Sanji had the worst dream in history" Zoro said pointing at Sanji with his thumb  
>"Worse than being Rudolf the red nosed reindeer and your father figure being Santa and you watch him blow up?"<br>"He married and had sex with Ivankov" Zoro said in a point blank way  
>"…..you win"<p>

**Dream Six: Luffy**

_Luffy sat in the kitchen of the sunny go chomping on the best meat Sanji had ever made before but he was the only one there oddly enough he shrugged it off more for him! Sanji walked in and placed another plate in front of him Luffy chomped on it happily  
>"Hey Sanji this is great!"<br>"Thanks I'm glad you like it"  
>"What is this any way?"<br>"Chopper"_

"What the he- Whoa!" Luffy flipped out of his hammock and landed on the floor he sat up and looked at the others who were up and staring at him  
>"You too?" Zoro asked<br>"Sanji you cooked and fed me chopper!"  
>"I would never do that!" Sanji said as Chopper freaked and hid behind Zoro<br>"Well in my dream you did!"  
>"Sorry" Sanji said sighing a little bit he didn't know why he was apologizing but he felt that it was the only way they would stop complaining<br>"So due to our party we have all had bad dreams"

**Dream seven: Robin**

_(Also spoiler to another story that I'm still working out the kinks too don't judge me for all the OC's please)_

"_ROBIN!" Robin turned around facing her younger brother Tye he was basically a younger male version of herself short jet black hair and big crystal blue eyes, tan skin he was only a couple of years younger than she was he had only survived the buster call because when her father had left her family he had taken Tye with him and Robin had just found Tye a few years ago for the first time in so long she hadn't felt alone until now he was surrounded by marines Robin went to run over and help him but she froze something grabbed her from behind holding her back from saving her brother as the marines held the boy down and shot him repeatedly she went to scream but a hand pressed over her mouth when the marines left she turned to face the person only to face a hooded figure when she ripped the hood off in anger she saw Nami's face (trying to make a bad situation funny)  
><em>

Robin shot awake she couldn't believe that she had dreamt that Robin looked over at the navigator who was also now having a nightmare Robin walked over and watched the navigator for a while  
>"I knew I shouldn't have listened to your ghost stories before bed' Robin said shaking her head<p>

**Dream eight: Nami**

_Nami ran to the execution platform in the marine base she had to save her Nakama! She just had too! If she didn't she would never be able to forgive herself as she ran she noticed bodies littering the court yard _

_Franky, Robin, Zoro, Chopper _

_Even she couldn't believe it Nami shook her head and ran faster but it all seemed to be slow motion _

_Sanji, Brook, Annie, Usopp.  
>Nami hurried there was still time! She could at least save Luffy right? As she ran she came across a crowd up on the execution platform stood Luffy as his crimes were led aloud for all the world to hear Nami shoved her way through the crowd pushing she made it to the front<em>

"_LUFFY!" she screamed right as she was about to reach the platform someone grabbed her she struggled trying to break away just as Luffy was stabbed through the chest before her she struggled further and turned to glare at the person who was holding her back her eyes grew wide at the sight of Arlong there  
>"Guess you still couldn't beat me Nami" Nami suddenly felt like she was drowning water surrounded her as Arlong held her under in an attempt for her to join her crew in the afterlife <em>

Nami coughed and spat water out as she opened her eyes and realized Robin was dumping a bottle of water on her  
>"Robin!" she coughed out as the black haired woman finally stopped and put the bottle down<br>"What the hell?"  
>"Stay the hell out of my dreams" Robin said turning and walking back to bed Nami gave her the most confused look she could muster as Robin walked back to bed Annie and Brook came in then<br>"What happened?"  
>"Nami messed with my head before bed and I had a nightmare with her in it so I dumped water on her" Robin said shrugging a little<br>"Sorry?" nami asked wiping the water off of her face


	3. Usopp's princess

**Drunken dreams chapter three**

**Dream nine: Franky**

(Note: I don't own the movie this dream is about to be based off of again this was my friend's idea!)

"_It's a dream within a dream" Franky told the person he was in their dream and trying to convince them that he hadn't taken over their dream (this is the dream he is having by the way)_

_He was still trying to convince the person when the room started to tip and water rushed in but instead a train came with it and nailed Franky_

"What the hell?" Franky shouted and fell out of his bed making a loud thump Annie, Nami, Robin, and Brook came in  
>"Everyone ok?" Nami asked<br>"yeah I had a nightmare that I got hit by a train again and I was in someone else's dream that was inside another dream" Franky said everyone gave him the most confused look ever  
>"Sanji why are you-"<br>"I need alcohol to get rid of the mental images from my dream" Sanji said chugging a bit of the drink  
>"Do I want to know?" Franky asked those Zoro and Chopper shook their heads<br>"So how come you didn't wake up when me and Luffy fell out of bed?" Chopper asked  
>"You always hear when a cyborg hits the deck" Robin said shrugging a little then the others all realized<br>"Where's Usopp?" Annie asked  
>"yeah we all had nightmares and woke up" Nami said everyone walked over to Usopp's bed sure enough the long nosed Sogeking was still fast asleep in his bed<p>

**Final dream: Usopp**

"_Princess!" Usopp was chasing after a princess that had been kidnapped by a dark wizard the princess had long light brown wavy hair that reached the middle of her back her eyes were a dark midnight blue she had a tall slim figure and looked about the same age he was, her cream colored skin was perfect in every way she wore a long silky green gown. The Wizard had black hair with a bit of gray in it he had pale skin and creepy black eyes he was old he looked a bit older than Franky he wore glasses that resembled harry potter's as he wore a long black robe and rode off on a dragon with the princess in arms  
>"Don't worry Princess I will save you!" Usopp shouted running after him he was playing the part of Sogeking as he rode after her on a giant Hawk he drew back his sling shot aiming for the wizard in an attempt to save the princess<em>

"_**Usopp…..Usopp wake up"**_

Usopp woke up to his crew watching him  
>"What's wrong?" Usopp asked them worried as to why everyone was in the same room<br>"You were having a nightmare we all got them from drinking too much" Nami said Usopp gave them all a stupid look  
>"If being a hero and saving a beautiful princess that is begging me to marry her from an evil dark wizard then I want to have a nightmare every night" Usopp said he then rolled over shoving his pillow over his head to try and continue the most epic dream he had ever had in his entire life the others all looked at each other Sanji kicked Usopp out of bed literally<br>"What the hell was that for?"  
>"How dare you have a dream about a beautiful princess while I have a dream about marrying an okami and doing unspeakable things with that Okami!" Sanji shouted at him Usopp stared then reached over behind the nightstand and handed Sanji a bottle of Sake<br>"Drink it, forget tonight and go back to bed" Usopp said before climbing back into his hammock and shoving the pillow over his head to go back to sleep

The next morning everyone woke up tired poor Sanji had a hang over by then and had to wear his Mr. Prince glasses so that he could avoid too much pain he cooked as usual but only had to cook breakfast because they were docking that day when they did Usopp was given the chore of food shopping he walked out looking at the list Sanji had given him and the money that Nami had given to him and sighed knowing it was going to be a long day he couldn't help but think of his dream when he had spaced out he bumped into someone causing them to drop everything which snapped him out of it right away he immediately knelt down and began to help the person pick up their things  
>"Oh my god I am so sorry" The person said Usopp shook his head picking up some of the things mostly books and papers<br>"No it was my fault I zoned out" Usopp said he looked up and just froze before him stood the girl from his dream! Only different she wore a different outfit than she had in the dream she wore a short sleeve white blouse with a black sweater vest that had a crest on the left corner showing she was a student she wore an equally black mini skirt and black flat shoes this girl was exactly like the princess from her brown wavy hair to her beautiful Midnight blue eyes he noticed a silver pistol strapped to her waist it had an inscription on it that read Enma

Usopp snapped out of it soon afterwards and continued he stood up at the same time she did and handed her the books and papers back the girl smiled at him  
>"Thanks I'm sorry again"<br>"N-No it was my fault" Usopp said finding his voice the girl gave him an odd look  
>"Have I seen you before? You look familiar" Enma said Usopp shrugged<br>"Would you believe me if I said in a dream?"  
>"Probably not"<br>"Oh I'm Usopp by the way" Usopp said holding his hand out the girl smiled and shook it  
>"I'm Enma"<br>"Doesn't that mean Devil when translated?" Usopp asked her a little cautiously Enma nodded smiling  
>"My parents knew I was going to be trouble when I grew up so they named me Enma" she said brushing a small piece of her hair behind her ear Usopp couldn't believe this maybe his dream had been supposed to mean something<br>"Enma hurry up we've gotta get to training!" a boy shouted he had short light brown hair like she did but his eyes were grey with what seemed like purple flecks in them it really worked for him he had the same skin tone as her and his uniform was the same except he wore pants  
>"I'm coming Hikaru" Enma said shaking her head<br>"If we're late for training Garp is going to murder us"  
><em>Garp? As in Luffy's grandfather Garp? <em>Usopp mentally screamed Enma nodded  
>"Alright, alright calm down geez I've got to go for daily exercise maybe I'll catch you later?" Enma asked him Usopp tried with all his might to say no to give some excuse as to why he wouldn't be able to see her knowing that now her school was the marine academy<br>"N-I mean I have to uh yeah sure" Usopp said not knowing what he was doing Enma smiled and nodded before running off with the boy Usopp got the groceries before going back to the ship right away the others could tell that something was up with the sharp shooter  
>"Usopp what's wrong?" Sanji asked as he took the groceries<br>"I ran into a girl at the market who looked exactly like the princess from my dream" Usopp said the others stared at him shocked actually  
>"I think I'm totally in love"<br>"Great what's the problem?" Nami asked Usopp was silent for a while  
>"She's in the marine academy under Garp's training"<p> 


	4. Big Problem

Drunken dreams chapter four:

"What the hell do you mean she's a marine?" Zoro asked Usopp as the crew stared at him in complete and utter shock

"I mean she's a marine training under Luffy's grandfather!" Usopp repeated for like the fifth time to the crew "And I'm not saying it again!"

Robin thought for a minute then grabbed a notebook from Annie who had been writing down a song

"Hey"

"It's for a good cause" Robin said quickly drawing something on the notebook

"Usopp did she happen to have a crest that looked like this?" Robin asked showing him the crest that had been on Enma and Hikaru's uniforms

"Yeah why?"

"That means they're only academy students meaning if they don't want to they don't have to become marines" Robin said

"So we could get her off the idea of becoming a marine?" Luffy asked as Annie swiped her notebook back from Robin and erasing the crest so she could continue writing in her notebook. Robin nodded to Luffy, so there was still a chance Usopp could be with his "princess"

"Alright well how do we do that?" Sanji asked Robin shrugged

"WHAT'S WITH THE SHRUG YOU WERE JUST THE ONE SAYING THAT THERE WAS A CHANCE!" Usopp and Luffy yelled Sanji kicked the both of them

"Don't yell at Robin-swan!" he yelled at them

"Sorry" the two muttered rubbing their heads a little

"Best bet would probably be win her heart then tell her you're a pirate girls like honesty" Nami said

"And if you don't tell her then you're not only going to get arrested but when she finds out she's going to kick your ass and you'll have broken her heart" Annie pointed out

"Or at least that's what my brother would have done to any guy that broke my heart" Annie said trying to think

"What happened to them?"

"The only one I've seen after my brother was finished was Freddy" Annie said

"And?"

"You don't want to know from there trust me but you'll have it worse you'll have this girl's whole family after you plus her friends you forget my town was a walking horror flick" Annie reminded him (you might want to remember that statement for later chapters ^_~)

Usopp sighed nodding a little now he wasn't so sure this "princess" of his was worth it what was the poor guy to do though? Usopp had only known this girl for five minutes and already couldn't stop thinking about her! This was insanity that he couldn't think of another thought but this girl this highly dangerous to be with girl

"ENMA!" Enma jumped out of her skin when Garp shouted her name Helmeppo and Koby stood in front of her giving her a strange look

"You're usually so focused what's got your mind kid?"

"She met some guy on the way here he looked familiar but she can't place it"

"And its driving me nuts" Enma said sighing a little taking her orange safety glasses off of her eyes she had been shooting targets and completely zoned out while thinking of this

"Well did you get a good look at him?" Helmeppo asked

"Yeah"

"Did you get a name?" Garp asked Enma nodded

"He said his name was Usopp which sounds familiar as well and he seemed to freak out a little when he heard Hikaru mention you Garp" Enma said Garp seemed puzzled but shook his head

"It couldn't be" Koby said

"They aren't that stupid are they?" Helmeppo asked leaving the two younger marines in training totally in the dark

"What are you guys talking about?" Enma asked snapping the three from their thoughts

"Nothing it's stupid to even think it was them don't worry about it kid" Garp said "But if you've got a crush you know your uncle isn't going to approve no matter what"

"Which is why we aren't going to tell him right?" Enma asked her uncle was strict beyond belief and it was a little creepy how he always acted when she got a crush on a guy she didn't even want to think of her last boyfriend though the thought of him sent shivers down the poor girl's spine

"Alright well you're training time for today is up head back to the academy" Koby said the two sighed

"Aw come on we don't want to face Kevin-sensei" Hikaru said their sensei Kevin had been out to get Hikaru and Enma for years to come even before the academy he was jealous of their family's history in the marines (Enma and Hikaru are siblings by the way Hikaru is a year younger than Enma)

"Oh come on you know if he gives you any trouble you've got a bunch of pirate lords and other marines at your back" Garp said Enma sighed a little and nodded

"Yeah thank god uncle was not good at finding baby sitters and mom's interesting history with pirates" Hikaru said laughing a bit their mother wasn't a pirate but she always had a habit of making strange friends a great example was the infamous Dracule Mihawk was one of them he had sort of taken a liking to the two of them Hikaru interested him mostly for always having an interest in swords of course even if he wasn't very good with them.

"Plus we've got you guys" Enma said Garp nodded

"Trust us anyone messes with you two and they're going to get hell" Helmeppo said smiling Enma nodded before the two hurried off they reached the fence that lead to the school and Enma stopped Hikaru was about to go in but noticed his sister and also stopped

"What's wrong sis?"

"Nothing I forgot my bag" Enma lied but it was point blank obvious Enma wasn't good at lying although she was a human lie detector as Hikaru had come to call her she could always tell when someone was lying call it a gift to make up for never being able to lie

"Bull shit you just don't want to go in you left your bag there on purpose" Hikaru said Enma sighed

"Oh I'll be back" she said going back the way she had come only after a couple minutes to run into Smoker who handed her the backpack

"Anything you want to tell me?" he asked being the girl's guardian Enma sighed

"No Uncle smoker"

"Then get to class" he said Enma turned and hurried back the way she had come yet again that was right the Captain Smoker was her uncle/guardian

Enma's parents had been killed by a pirate when she was young she had then sworn she would find this pirate crew and see to it that they be hanged for their crimes she wanted to see to it that her parents were avenged Hikaru wanted to as well but he wanted to do it as a vice admiral Enma didn't give a crap what rank she was but she had sworn that nothing was going to stop her.

"So what exactly do you think that dream of yours was supposed to mean?" Sanji asked Usopp; this was a very good question

"Maybe she's a hidden princess and someone knows?" Usopp asked

"My guess is more along the lines of she's in trouble, doesn't even know it and needs help" Zoro said Usopp had gone to Zoro, Sanji and Franky for girl advice Zoro and Sanji seemed the most likely to know the most about girls Franky...Franky was just there Usopp didn't know why he had joined the conversation

"When did you get that impression?" Usopp asked

"I got bored on watch one night and picked up a book from the library on dream readings" Zoro said shrugging

"That wouldn't happen to have been the same night we all had nightmares would it?" Sanji asked

"You still can't forget-"

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT IT SHITTY MARIMO!" Sanji yelled this was the only time Zoro was going to listen to Sanji he didn't like the cook but just hearing about that dream had to be mentally scarring on everyone.

"Back to my issue how the hell do I get near a girl who is in the marine academy without getting arrested?" Usopp asked

"Love letters" Sanji said simply

"Find out more about her where she lives and what not find out what you two have in common then start writing her letters" Sanji explained to him

"If he finds out where she lives why not just sneak in at night and start talking to her?" Zoro asked

"Because she'll think he's a rapist and shoot him" Franky said Zoro couldn't deny that fact

"Yeah better not try that till after you get to know her a bit more" Zoro said Usopp shook his head maybe he had been wrong with asking for advice from them. Annie walked in

"Hey what are you guys doing in here?" Annie asked getting a glass of water

"We're giving Usopp girl advice" Zoro said Annie laughed then realized they all had a straight face

"Oh you were serious" Annie said confused beyond belief now

"YES I WAS SERIOUS!" Zoro shouted at her

"Alright calm the hell down and have a drink marimo geez"

"Don't call me that" Zoro said Annie ignored him

"Usopp I understand asking Sanji for advice he's a gentleman but if you want to know what a girl thinks about a guy ask the girls on the ship" Annie said Usopp slapped himself for not thinking of that! Robin, Nami and Annie were his best bet at getting a girl to like him they could tell him what to do and what she would think

"Why didn't I think of that?" Usopp asked before following Annie out of the kitchen closely followed by a swooning Sanji

Usopp waited a little ways away from the academy Robin was with him in hopes of helping Usopp get Enma to agree to hang out with him and get to know him at least a little bit when all the students came out of the academy Enma did as well she looked exhausted and kind of beaten up

"What the hell happens in there?" Usopp asked

"They train like anyone else does Usopp" Robin said simply "Now go up to her and offer to buy her lunch or something as an apology for running into her and making her late earlier" Robin said Usopp nodded and walked over to Enma

"Oh Hi Enma" Usopp said as if he had just run into her again

"You've been watching me so don't even take that tone" Enma said to him smiling all the same though

"Huh? How did you know?"

"I'm the human lie detector no lie gets by me unless you've got devils fruit that convinces people you're the most honest man in the world" Enma said

"Oh…" Usopp said well this was going to be a bit more difficult than he thought

"Well I was wondering if you'd want to maybe go to lunch with me you know sense I bumped into you earlier I figured it would be a fair trade don't you?" Usopp asked Enma thought for a moment

"I would love to but I can't I have to meet my uncle's general for some alone time"

"If you're with the general wouldn't that not be alone?" Usopp asked

"I mean girl time" Enma said

"Enma hurry up we're going to be late" Tashigi shouted from a short distance away Enma looked over at her

"Alright just let me finish talking to…" Enma trailed off when she noticed Usopp had disappeared he was now hiding with Robin again

"Never mind" Enma said turning and hurrying over to Tashigi  
>Usopp sighed<br>"That was way to close" he said sighing a little bit  
>"Alright so we try the same thing tomorrow" Robin said to him<br>"Are you nuts?" Usopp asked glaring at her a little Robin smiled a little at him  
>"Usopp love is a beautiful thing and I'm not going to let you lose it besides if you lose this girl Nami is going to have both of our heads" Robin said Usopp gulped a little and nodded as they returned to the ship not noticing Hikaru watching wide eyed he might not have known who Usopp was if he hadn't been watching him with Nico Robin<br>"My sister's got a pirate that's in love with her" Hikaru said shocked


	5. get to know annie and Enma

**Drunken dreams Chapter five**

_Brooke was on watch of the ship that night he sighed and started playing on his violin in a bored sort of way only noticing someone walk up the gang plank until they were in front of him  
>"I need you to give a message to Usopp" Hikaru said glaring a little "Tell him and Straw hat that unless they want this ship to go up in flames to stay the hell away from Enma or I will report you to the marines" Hikaru said<em>

"That's exactly what he said?" Usopp asked Brook nodded the crew was shocked by the Skeleton's story of what had happened that night he was on watch Annie shook her head  
>"We're not going to give up on this are we?" She asked looking at Luffy, The captain shook his head<br>"Of course not we're not passing up the chance of Usopp getting a girlfriend I mean Boa Hancock likes me and Zoro and Sanji have their own fan girls, Franky probably has some girls back home Usopp needs some love too" Luffy said Chopper nodded he didn't expect to be brought into that sense any girl that saw him practically fell in love with his cuteness

"Well I don't want to get arrested over some girl" Usopp said  
>"LUFFY!"<br>"Shit" Luffy swore as Garp kicked the door to the kitchen in and stood there with Koby and Helmeppo  
>"You're friend is flirting in dangerous territory" Garp said before punching Luffy in the face<br>"Ow!"  
>"That was for being so stupid as to even try that kind of thing with Enma" Garp said before punching him again twice as hard<br>"That is the fist of love" Garp said simply  
>"What do you mean dangerous territory?" Zoro asked<br>"Enma is the niece of Smoker and has so many powerful people behind her that if you slip up once your entire crew will disappear without a trace" Koby warned them the crew gulped  
>"Like who does she have on her is- Annie what the hell are you doing here?" Garp asked Annie had made the attempt to hide behind the swordsman<br>"I'm part of the crew" Annie said  
>"You know my grandpa?" Luffy asked Annie nodded a little bit<br>"Her brother is only-"  
>"Don't you dare say it" Annie said drawing her sword and pointing it right at Helmeppo's neck before he finished his sentence which caught everyone's curiosity<br>"Alright, alright just put the sword down" Helmeppo said Annie did her swords had white blades they each had three points on the one long point and two points on either side of the hilt that only measured to be about three inches long each Annie replaced the swords in the sheaths she kept on her hips  
>"I didn't know you had a brother" Luffy said<br>"Then you guys are the only ones" Koby said Annie reached for her sword again  
>"I won't say who it is!" Koby said Annie stopped and sighed pushing some hair behind her ear<br>"We're here for Usopp not me so let's all move on shall we?" she asked  
>"Dracule Mihawk" Garp said quickly Annie drew her swords and went to attack Garp but he punched her and she went flying into the wall Zoro's eyes were wide that's why she was so powerful<br>"D-Damn it Garp!" Annie yelled standing up Nami and Robin grabbed her to stop from attacking again  
>"You just love driving her nuts don't you?" Koby asked he hadn't intended to say anything<br>"Of course" Garp said shrugging  
>"What do you have against your brother?" Zoro asked<br>"Everything under the solar system" Annie said she loved her brother but she hated him at the same time she felt he was a traitor to pirates for being a pirate lord and being a dog to the government most of the time  
>"Grandpa I think you and the guys need to leave you just seem to be tapping into Annie's short temper and I can tell Sanji wants to kick the crap out of you too" Luffy said Sanji was only resisting because he knew what would happen if he kicked Garp he'd have his legs and his arms broken usually that wouldn't stop him but today however it did he was still off after his drunken dream<p>

"Alright but we're only warning you for your own good to stay away from her or Smoker's going to kill you if he finds out"  
>"How did you guys find out?" Usopp asked<br>"Hikaru was pissed he always rants and tries to fight Koby and Helmeppo when he's pissed" Garp said before leaving  
>"Annie they're gone calm the hell down before we make Chopper give you some kind of shot to calm down"<br>"I FRICKEN HATE IT WHEN THEY DO THAT!" Annie yelled  
>"A good swordsman should keep their temper" Zoro said simply Annie sighed<p>

"That's why I don't beat my brother I have close to no control of my temper" Annie said  
>"I can teach you some breathing exercises that can help with that" Chopper said Annie sighed she was still pissed<br>"Why didn't you just tell us?" Brook asked her he was kind of curious but he still didn't like her especially now that he started to think she reminded him of someone he knew, someone he knew while he was alive.  
>"Everyone becomes afraid of me when they find out about me and Dracule being related just the last name "Mihawk" strikes fear into their souls and they want to get away from me as soon as possible" Annie said sighing as Nami and Robin finally let go of her<br>"When I met you guys I didn't want the same thing to happen so I never said anything" Annie said sadly Brook felt a twinge of guilt that he hadn't been nicer to her she probably thought they would be that way because of the way he had been treating her besides the fact that Sanji had been kicking his ass every day for it (if he had one yo-ho-ho!)  
>"We'd never do that Annie" Luffy said smiling at her she gave a small smile back at them Annie smiled at them a bit<br>"You know it should have been a point blank obvious for you Zoro" Robin said  
>"Why?"<br>"Because you're a swordsman and their eyes are almost exactly the same just different color" Robin said simply Zoro thought for a moment then did a face palm for not putting two and two together sooner

**Sorry for such a horrible chapter it was really just meant so you could get to know Enma and Annie a bit better so gomen! (Sorry) **


End file.
